Life's a Challenge
by PandaPickle
Summary: Puck attempts suicide. But there's more than just finding out he'll be a father at 18 involved with it.
1. The Attempt

"_**Puck stop!" she yelled grabbing his hand as he attempted taking her shirt off.**_

"_**Relax babe." He replied starting to kiss down her neck.**_

"_**I said knock it off!"**_

"_**What's up with you lately?!"**_

"_**I'm pregnant jackass. Because of you, but you know what….if all you want is sex then fine! Get it from some slut. We're through. I'm doing this on my own."**_

_**With that she left, slamming the door leaving him shocked, scared, confused, and hurt.**_

Puck wiped away the tears from his face and opened the bottle of pills. He emptied the bottle into his mouth and washed it down with Jack Daniels. Nobody would miss him…..nobody would care. Especially _**her**_. She hadn't even noticed the marks on his wrist before she told him she was pregnant. She also didn't realize how much worse they got after she told him.

The glee club all sat huddled up in the waiting room. Except Santana. She was crying hysterically in the girl's bathroom while Quinn and Mercedes tried their best to comfort her.

"It's not fair, it's not fair! He's only 18!" Santana was past broken, as she leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder. Mercedes rubbed her back soothingly.

"He'll be okay. Finn and Mike found him in time." Quinn lied. She honestly didn't know if they had found him in time.

It was 4 in the morning and Santana was still there. Everyone had left except her and Finn. Finn was in a chair snoring. Santana sat slowly rocking herself back and forth. The nurse came out.

"Noah Puckerman's visitors can go back." Santana basically jumped out of her seat as the nurse led her to his room.

"He's not awake yet but we hope he'll wake up naturally." With that the nurse turned and left leaving Santana alone in Puck's room. She took a seat next to him. Taking his hand in her shaking one.

"I'm so sorry. Puck please. I need you. Wake up. This baby needs you." She played with the fingers of his limp hand before she turned it over to trace the lines of his palm. His wrist caught her attention. Red marks were all over it. Some with dried blood still on them. She looked at his other wrist where she found the same. She stayed in his room for a while just talking to him. Then a machine started beeping. He was flat lining. Doctors and nurses filled the room pushing Santana out.

"We're losing him! We're losing him! Get a crash cart over here now! Hurry!"

A nurse looked up at the doctor.

"His eyes aren't dilating. He has no pulse." The door to his room closed and Santana slipped down the wall crying and surprisingly praying.

**Did you like? Should I continue?**


	2. What Else?

Santana woke up next to a snoring Finn. She laid back ans sighed. Suddenly, all the events of yesturday came rushing back. She kicked Finn and rolled her eyes as he didn't even budge.

"Finn!"

"Wha?"

"Get up!"

"No, you have to stay in bed!"

"Why? I wanna know if Puck's okay!"

"Puck's fine. He's in surgery but he's okay."

"Surgery for what?"

"He overdosed on Tylenol and they think the found something on his liver. It's just to make sure he's okay."

Santana went to stand up, but Finn pulled her back down on the bed.

"You have to lay down."

"Why?"

"You fainted last night. You were dehydrated."

Finn leaned down closer to Santana.

"Santana, you're pregnant."

"I know I am."

"Is it Puck's?"

"Yes, and he knows."

Santana and Finn talked about anything and everything for the next few hours. Then they got dressed and made their way to the hospital. Finn kept a close eye on Santana in case she started to get dizzy again. They made it to the waiting room where they found Puck's mom and sister. The two stood up as the teenagers aproached.

"We just heard about him. I've been with Sarah on a girl scout trip. Is he okay?!" Puck's mom was visibly distraught.

"He's just getting out of surgery. He'll be okay."

Santana took a seat next to Puck's mother as Finn led Sarah down to the cafeteria. Puck's mother had tears rolling down her cheeks.

" it's alright. You and I both know Noah's strong. He'll be okay."

"I know he is. I just feel like it's my fault."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's my fault..."

"Honey, he loves you. You didn't cause this. What could you have done?"

"We got into a fight and I stormed out."

"Teenagers fight hun. What was it about?"

"Me...being pregnant."

's gaze jerked towards Santana.

"Pregnant? Is it Noah's?"

Santana nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Santana, I don't think that was the only reason he did this."

Santana looked up at her with a confussed expression.

"Santana, please don't tell anyone this, not even Finn, Noah's father has come back and well he's still the same as he was before."

Santana looked down as she remembered all the times Puck would sneak over to her house when his parents started fighting. They would go up to Santana's room and watch Disney movies (they were 5), play games, and most of the time, Puck would end up staying the night then the Lopez's would take him to I Hop with them in the morning.

A few hours later, Puck's mom and Sarah left to go home and unpack while Finn and Santana stayed. It was a little after 4AM when the nurse came in and said they could go back. Finn and Santana stood up and followed her back. Puck looked the same as he did yesturday. The two teens took a seat by him. It was silent except for the machines in the room. Then Santana started talking to Puck about the baby and what Rachel had accidnetly texted Quinn. Finn joined in the conversation and before they knew it, the nurse told them visiting hours were over. The teens left, failing to notice Puck's hand twitch.

Santana arrived at her empty house. Her parents were still on a business trip together. She had just sat on the couch when she had to run to the bathroom and empty the little contents of her stomach. That's when she realized that she really was wrong, she couldn't do this alone. She needed Puck. She laid down in her bed and pulled the covers up, her mind only thinking about 1 thing. Puck.


	3. Awake?

_"YOU WILL MOVE WHEN I TELL YOU TO MOVE! I AM YOUR FATHER! DO YOU HERE ME?! MOVE!"_

_Puck didn't even blink. He stood where he was in front of his mother. Thank God, his little sister went to a sleepover. Why did his father come back? Hadn't he gone to rehab and changed?_

_"NOAH, MOVE YOUR WORTHLESS ASS BEFORE I BEAT IT OFF OF YOU!", he threw his empty beer bottle against the wall. Puck cringed as the sound of broken glass echoed through the room._

_Puck swallowed and clenched his jaw._

_"Leave.", Puck edged closer to him._

_"Excuse me? I'm your father! I have authority over you!"_

_"You lost custody when you left.", this time Mrs. Puckerman spoke up._

_Anger flashed through the older man's eyes. He was still obviously not any where near sober. He lunged toward the woman, but before he could react, Puck had pushed him against the wall._

* * *

Santana woke up and looked at her clock. 8:45. She yawned and got up, putting on some jeans, and a t-shirt. She threw on a Victoria Secret hoodie and some converse as she got in her car.

She parked her car and walked into the hospital building. Santana smiled at the lady behind the desk. She was known there now. The girl made her way down the hall and opened the door to Puck's room. She turned around to slowly close the door, but when she turned back around, Puck was staring at her. He was awake.

"Puck..."

She made her way to the bed and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. He didn't hug back. Santana pulled away to look at him.

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"Puck, why would I be mad at you?"

The mohawk-ed boy shrugged.

"Are you really pregnant?"

Santana sighed and sat next to him on the bed. She pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"Sonogram. I'm 3 months along."

Puck looked down at the sonogram picture. He looked back to Santana.

"San..."

They two teenagers leaned in, and their lips were mere millimeters apart.

"Bro!"

Finn barged in the room smiling like an idiot.


	4. Can you help me?

Guys, I need help! I am out of ideas! Can anybody give me some? Thank you sooooo much!


	5. Setting In

**I would like to thank BabyGleeFan11! :D**

After the visits from the glee club, Finn, and Puck's mom and sister, Santana was worn out. Finn offered to take her home and she gladly accepted it.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Umm...probably stay with Puck, and I have a baby check-up. Why?"

"Just wondering."

The rest of the ride was mostly silent.

Santana woke up, stayed with Puck a bit, went to the check-up, and drove back to her house. Something was wrong. Santana felt really uncomfortable. Finn kept asking if she was okay, and she always brushed it off. When Finn came back over a few hours later, he found her crying on the bathroom floor.

"Santana? Are you okay?"

She nodded. Finn helped her stand up and led her to the couch.

"Please tell me what's wrong, San."

She buried her head in his chest as she cried.

"I miss him!"

"Puck? But he woke up; he didn't actually die!"

Finn knew he didn't chose his words right, especially when he noticed Santana just cry harder.

"I know, but I just miss him holding me, watching stupid fucking movies, and chugging mountain dew to see who could stay up the longest and not puke."

"Well that sounds romantic."

Santana lightly wacked him in the chest. He chuckled and looked down at her.

"I have an idea...", Finn stood up, went to the kitchen and came back with 2 big bottles of mountain dew.

"I know I'm not Puck, but this sounds like an awesome challenge."

He handed her one of the bottles and opened the top on his.

"Ready? Set. Go!"

By 2 AM, the teenagers were worn out. They fell asleep on the couch, with smiles on their faces.


	6. Boy or Girl?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's been a while since I uploaded. Sorry. I don't really have an excuse. Don't be mad. :/**

Santana woke up next to Finn, who still had an empty bottle of Moutain Dew in his hand. She checked the time on her phone. 11:45. Shit! She jumped up and quickly changed, leaving a note telling Finn she had gone to her check-up.

* * *

Santana pulled up at the hopsital, walked inside, and back to Puck's room. They were allowing him to go to her appointment, since his condition had improved, and it was in the same building so he would still be under supervision.  
"Hey, you ready?"  
"Yep."  
The teenagers walked along in silence, taking a seat in the waiting room. They were finally called back, and after the nurse did routine checks, she left, leaving them in silence once again.  
"Puck?"  
"Hmm?"  
"C-Can I ask you...something?"  
"Sure."  
"Why did you...do it?"  
Puck sighed, looking away from Santana, who turned his head to look back at her.  
"Can we not talk about this right now?", Puck bit his lip.  
"Sure, I guess so.", Santana looked up at the door, as it opened and the doctor entered the room. Puck perked up and squuezed Santana's hand gently. The appointment had the normal questions, and test, and at last it was time for the ultrasound.  
"Oh, well it looks like the baby is in the right position, so would you two like to know the gender?", the doctor asked, looking at the teenagers. Santana looked over to Puck who shrugged and nodded.  
"Yeah. Sure.", Santana replied.  
"It looks like you'll be having a baby girl. Congradualtions. I'll go print out some pictures."  
A girl. A little Santana. Puck could have a second chance. Have the chance he never got to have with Beth. He looked over to Santana who was smiling, staring at the silhouette of their baby. Puck smiled, bringing the back of her hand up to his lips, kissing it sweetly, before raising up to kiss her lips.

**I know this is short :P**


End file.
